Elsa the Snow Queen
'' "The cold never bothered me anyway"'' - Elsa, the Snow Queen 'Elsa the Snow Queen '(voiced by Indina Menzel) is the deuteragonist of the Disney movie Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends get Frozen. She is the older sister of Princess Anna, and the current ruler of Arendelle. Born with the ability to control ice and snow, after accidentally hitting her little sister with her magic, Elsa was always afraid of her own powers and if she'd hurt anyone important to her. Growing up, Elsa isolated herself from the world 'cause she thought it would help Anna, and her powers were kept a secret from Anna. When her parents died, Elsa was crowned the new Queen of Arendelle. During her coronation party, Elsa accidentally revealed her powers and was called a monster by the Duke of Weselton. She ran off into the mountains and created a palace of ice, and unintentionally started an eternal winter everywhere. Anna, Jeffrey, Jaden, and the team went to Elsa and tried reasoning with her to make her come back, but Elsa, driven with fear and doubt, accidentally froze Anna's heart, and created a monster named Marshmallow to make them leave. Hans and several men went to her palace to stop her. A fight occurred, leaving Elsa unconscious and locked up in the dungeon of Arendelle. Elsa broke free, but upon being told Anna was dead because of her from Hans, Elsa was heartbroken. Before Hans could kill Elsa, Anna blocked Elsa from his sword and froze to death before his weapon could strike and kill her. Elsa cried for the death of her sister, but Anna's act of true love (saving her sister from being killed) thawed her, and Elsa was overjoyed, and the eternal winter ended. In the end, Elsa finally learned how to control her powers, and promised to never close the castle gates again. Trivia: *Elsa first met her true love, Ralphie, after Ralphie saved Elsa and Anna from Maleficent's dungeon, as the fire bird. *Jeffrey will feel Elsa's pain and be VERY protective of her. He'll also become a big brother to her and Anna. *Jeffrey and Jaden will help Elsa control her powers in God Train the Queen. *Elsa will guest star in Cantus' Next Student, where she learns to use magic music. *Sometimes, Elsa and Anna will babysit Lily Yuki and Bruce Dragonheart whenever the Justice Guardians are on dangerous Adventures. Elsa also becomes an aunt figure to Lily and Bruce *After the adventure of The Ohanas gets Frozen, Queen Elsa joined Princess Rapunzel and The Ohanas, along with Elsa's sister, Princess Anna *Hiccup will meet Elsa in Hiccup Gets Frozen. *Elsa will meet Jeffrey, Jaden and Hiccup again in'' Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends get Frozen Fever.'' *Elsa gets invited by Jeffrey to the Grand Galloping Gala in ''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Make New Friends But Keep Discord''. *It is rumored that Elsa is a cousin to Rapunzel. *Elsa will make a special appearance again in ''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Fox 3: Operation Ozone''. *Aaron will meet Elsa in Aaron Gets Frozen, and give her a Japanese nickname which she likes. Elsa is nicknamed by Aaron as, Yuki no Joou which translates to "The Snow Queen", in Japanese. *Elsa will also become a student of Najarin, and use Mugic. Gallery ElsaPose.png 26353335.jpg E6ab364e81f05151d47f57ba754d6611.jpg Elsa and ralphie s true love kiss by renthegodofhumor-d72woug.png Kidss.png Snapshot - 126.jpg Elsafrozenfever.jpg Olaf_Frozen_Adventure_Arabic - Copy (2).jpg Elsa.png Elsafrozen2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Sisters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Heroines Category:Singers Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Xion's family Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Members Category:Siblings Category:Kristoff's Ohana Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Ice Powered Characters Category:Possible Duelists Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:Magic Users Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Ralphie and his Misfits Category:Frozen characters Category:Toons Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Lily's family Category:Team Cap Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Sunset's allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Pure Good Category:Wreck-it Ralph characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures team Category:The Irelanders Category:Aunts Category:Victims of Thanos Category:Closest Allies of the MPC Category:Old friends of Craig the Genie Category:Revived characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sister-in-laws